1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method for a liquid crystal display and particularly to a driving method using variation in gate voltages to improve response time in the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blinking backlights to improve response time in liquid crystal displays require particular lamps and driving circuits. The development and design of these systems and elements are thus complex and costly.
A driving method applying multiple data inputs to one liquid crystal unit during one display period decreases the response time of the liquid crystal display, however, a data driver and a scan driver of an original liquid crystal display must be modified for application in this type of system, as must original data applied to the liquid crystal unit, all of which contributes to higher development and design costs.
The object of the present invention is to provide a driving method for a liquid crystal display. The response time of the liquid crystal display is decreased by changing the gate voltage to add a black frame between two data inputs. Thus, only a scan driver of the liquid crystal display must be modified. The development and design costs of these systems are thus decreased.
The present invention provides a driving method for a liquid crystal display having a plurality of pixels. Each pixel has a liquid crystal unit and a transistor. A drain and a gate of the transistor are connected to a data line and a scan line, respectively. A source of the transistor is connected to a first electrode of the liquid crystal unit. A second electrode of the liquid crystal unit is connected to a common electrode. First, a gate voltage of the transistor is changed to drive the transistor. Then, a first display voltage of a first frame is applied to the liquid crystal unit. Next, the display voltage of the liquid crystal unit is changed to a blanking display voltage of a black frame by changing the gate voltage of the transistor. At this time, the black frame is displayed on the liquid crystal unit. Thus, the long response time of the liquid crystal display is improved. Finally, the gate voltage of the transistor is changed again and a second display voltage of a second frame is applied to the liquid crystal unit.